Happy Birthday
by Luru megurine
Summary: El esperaba tanto este día, lo ahnelaba con ansias, al fin su querida compañera y amor no tan secreto le correspondería con un beso, aunque se ponía triste ya que el año pasado no ocurrió nada en su "Día Especial"


_**Konichiwa Nakamas! :D, bno este es mi segundo fanfic, aun soy nueva en esto asi que no me maten onegai TwT.**_

_**Ya se, ya se, el cumple de Gakupo ya paso pero no podia quedarme con las ansias de escribir una historia dedicada a el XD, casi nadie se acordo del cumpleaños del samurai!, El tambn es un vocaloid! -.-.**_

_**Nombre: Happy Birthday!**_

_**Autora: Luru Megurine**_

_**Capitulos: 2 o 3**_

_**Dedicatoria: mmmm creo que esta vez a nadie.**_

_**Vocaloid no me pertenece, le pertenece a sus respectivos dueños bla bla bla.**_

_**Disfrutenla**_

**El esperaba tanto este día, lo ahnelaba con ansias, al fin su querida compañera y amor no tan secreto le correspondería con un beso, aunque se ponía triste ya que el año pasado no ocurrió nada en su "Día Especial"**

**No podía dormir en toda la noche, de solo pensar que su ninja pelirosada lo besaría, se sentía muy intranquilo e impaciente.**

**Se levanto de su cama para luego caminar de un lado a otro, muy pensativo pronuncio con un pequeño susurro -¿Y si, nadie recuerda mi cumpleaños otra vez?- Se llevo una mano a la barbilla mientras seguía con su estres.**

**-Eso es imposible, después de 2 cumpleaños de olvido, no creo que sean tan crueles - pensó, por alguna extraña razón esa respuesta no lo convenció.**

**En la planta baja de la casa se encontraban varias personas reunidas.**

**- Bien chicos, ¿Seguros que ya se durmió? - Preguntaron al mismo tiempo dos sombras misteriosas.**

**- Si señoras el tonto ya se durmió- Contestaron dos pequeños adolescentes llevándose una mano a la frente.**

**Entre la oscuridad se podían distinguir 7 sombras, que, se encontraban de pie como si fueran fieles soldados.**

**Todos ellos planeaban algo muy especial para su querido compañero, ya que si no ocurriría algún desastre.**

**-Entonces, ¿Que haremos? - Pregunto alguien con mucho entusiasmo pero cuidando de no ser escuchado.**

**-No lo se- contesto otra de las 7 personas reunidas.**

**Todos se encontraban en absoluto silencio.**

**-¡Ya se!- Gritaron en medio de la formación, todos estaban sorprendidos al ver quien era.**

**Nunca se esperaron esa reacción por parte de "Ella", era increíble que se interesara por cosas como esas y más si se trata del samurai.**

**Se encontraban, sorprendidos, perplejos, boquiabiertos y más que nada asustados.**

**-Shhhhhh- indicaron todos con un dedo en la boca.**

**-¿Cual es tu plan Luka? - dijo la castaña, a Meiko no le sorprendió mucho pero era extraño que la pelirosada opinara en este tipo de cosas.**

**-Una fiesta sorpresa - su voz era feliz y alegre pero también un poco seria, - Hay que hacer una fiesta sorpresa-.**

**Observaban a la ninja con asombro en sus ojos, algunos sonreian ante tal idea.**

**-Que buena idea - Comento Kaito -Así se sentirá feliz por olvidar sus cumpleaños pasados - sonrió mientras cerraba sus ojos azules.**

**-Y para que no te intente matar de nuevo ¿Verdad Kaito? - río Miku ante tal comentario que ella misma dijo.**

**-Si- respondió llorando el peliazul ante esa pregunta.**

**-Hemos tratado muy mal al pobre de Gakupo- dijo una pequeña rubia de pecho plano.**

**-Si, Rin tiene razón, además quien lo maltrata mas es Luka-san - dijo volteando a ver a Luka, ella solo volteó a ver a su izquierda con las manos en sus codos.**

**-Eso no es lo que dicen cuando lo quieren aplastar con su Road Roller - defendió la peliverde - Pobre de mi Onii_chan-.**

**-¡Callate Gumi!- Protestaron los Kagamine, - Ahora no ayudaremos con nada y haremos una huelga para que reconozcan nuestro derecho a divertirnos con la Roda-Roda... - Pero fueron interrumpidos por uno de los dolorosos golpes de Meiko.**

**¡Ahora callense ya y escuchen! -Señalándolos a todos con su dedo - ¡Esta fiesta debe de salir bien!, entendieron?**

**Todos se encontraban asustados, nadie quería morir en esos momentos, así que le prestaron atención a la líder.**

**-¡Si seÑora!-**

**-Muy bien mis pequeños soldados quiero que hagan estas tareas al pie de la letra - Tomo una varita y los señalo nuevamente - Incestuosos, ustedes compraran todo para la fiesta-**

**-¡Si!-**

**-Kaito tu y Miku ayudaran a la decoración-**

**-Si- **

**-Tsundere, llama en este momento a las demás casas vocaloid, no se te olviden nuestros hermanos y algunos Utau-**

**-Entendido-**

**-Gumi tu distraeras a Gakupo todo el día hasta que te de aviso de traerlo-**

**-Si-**

**-Ahora a dormir que mañana estaremos ocupados - Mando la castaña a sus soldados los cuales le obedecieron alegres excepto una persona.**

**-Meiko, ya llame a las demás casas-**

**-Quienes vendrán?-**

**-La casa Genderswap aceptaron en venir y ayudaran, la casa Internet Co vendrán, los demás estan de gira excepto: Miki, Piko, Aoki, Yuma y Mizki - termino de decir la ojiazul.**

**-Y los Utau-**

**-Vendrán pero no me dijeron cuantos-**

**-Esta bien, espero no sean demasiados- dijo la castaña, - Ve a dormir, mañana tendrás que hacer un trabajo especial-**

**-¡Que!- grito Luka**

**-Shhh, despertaras a Gakupo- Sonrió mientras caminaba**

**-Esta bien- **

**En la mañana todos se levantaron recordando por su seguridad lo que tenían que hacer, fingiendo como si no les importará en lo absoluto esa fecha, todos se encontraban desayunando a excepción de Meiko que estaba tomando su sake y Gakupo que aun no despertaba.**

**El pelimorado se encontraba bajando las escaleras muy contento, todos se dieron cuenta pero no le prestaron atención.**

**-Ohayo, compañeros ¿Que día es hoy? - Pregunto con alegría**

**-30 de Julio ¿Por que lo preguntas Gakupo? - Contesto Kaito como si le valiera un comino, -Gomene Gakupo pero si te digo de tu sorpresa Meiko y Luka me mataran - se dijo así mismo.**

**-Ahhhh!, no por nada Kaito - contesto con la voz entrecortada - Bueno tengo que irme-.**

**-Que bien esta vez no intento volverme a matar- susurro con alivio en su rostro.**

**-¿Y Gakupo? - mencionó sorprendida Miku al ver que su compañero ya no estaba**

**-No lo se, ¿Para que lo quieres? - Se intereso Kaito.**

**-Para...para...para...-Se llevo las manos a su cabeza - Ya no recuerdo!- **

**En ese instante el samurai regreso con una cara de pocos amigos, se encontraba detrás de Kaito, los demás ya sabrían lo que pasaría así que esperarían el momento justo para detenerlo.**

**-!K-A-I-T-O S-H-I-O-N, se te volvió a olvidar! - su tono de voz parecía como si se hubieran abierto las puertas del mismísimo infierno - Este sera tu final- sacó su Katana y casi corta al peliazul.**

**-Ga-Gakupo, N-no lo hagas otra vez, Nooooo! - El pobre Shion no había gritado así desde que una vez espio a las chicas en un baño de aguas termales en una gira por Tokio, el junto con el pelimorado y el rubio habían tramado espiarlas, pero fueron descubiertos en el acto, Kaito pidió clemencia ante Meiko y Miku pero no sirvió de nada ya que fue brutalmente golpeado con botellas de sake y puerros, Len espero su sufrimiento el cual fue agotador y extremadamente doloroso para el ya que tuvo que dejarse torturar comiéndose 100 naranjas por parte de su gemela , a Gakupo lo mando a volar Luka, no sin antes obtener sus buenos y merecidos golpes de parte de la ninja y su mascota, su golpe fue tan fuerte que el vuelo del samurai fue de 300 m.**

**-Hagan sus apuestas, hagan sus apuestas - Propuso la ojiturquesa**

**-¡100 yenes 3 bananas y Roda-Roda a que gana Gakupo! - Acepto el rubio.**

**-¡Queee!, yo no me quedo atrás, 200 yenes 4 naranjas y una noche entera con Len a que gana Kaito - mencionó con una fuerte impresión la gemela.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Bueno, malo, pésimo, genial, con errores?**

**Este fic estaba preparado para ser subido el lunes de la semana pasada T-T, pero por falta de inspiración y porque me dolió mi cabeza no pude, GOMENE **


End file.
